


Love is scary but you make it worth it

by Megj04



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, But it's actually not, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Louis, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Top Louis, Unrequited Love, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megj04/pseuds/Megj04
Summary: (AU where Louis is scared of hurting Harry but he doesn't realise his decision ends up hurting Harry. He soon finds out that he doesn't need to be scared.)





	Love is scary but you make it worth it

HARRY

 

It was about half 3 in the afternoon, Harry was walking back from school when he felt two pairs of eyes following his every move from behind him. 

His heart was beating so quickly, he felt as though all his walls he had put up over the summer were beginning to crumple just because the certain blue eyed figure was in his proximity.

He was always present.

When he had turned down his road he suddenly felt like he could breathe again. His eyes were filling up with fresh tears but he refused to release them. He was over it or that's what he tried to convince himself.

 

LOUIS

 

He couldn't remove his eyes from the figure in front. Memories flooded his whole body, the feeling of having the same figure in his arms just months ago even though at the time he tried to convince himself he was in love with someone else.

 

His eyes were beginning to water just at the memory of him rejecting the very person he knew deep down meant everything to him.

 

3 MONTHS EARLIER (LOUIS)

 

"Can we meet up, I have so many things to tell you. I like you and I just think that maybe we could be something. I mean after the glances and conversations."

Louis's phone buzzed with a Snapchat from Harry.

His heart was pounding out of his chest as he read the message. 

Every bone of his body was conflicted. He fucking loved Harry with every inch of his existence. But the argument of it not working out and him breaking the young boys heart won.

"I'm sorry but I don't have anything to say to you but you are a great guy"

Once Louis pressed send a tear slipped down his face.

Little did he know the argument of him breaking Harry's heart if they ever separated was no longer valid. His heart was broken from the very message Louis believed would prevent his heart from breaking.

 

PRESENT (HARRY)

 

He had convinced himself he had moved on, he walked into school with a new attitude and insight. But it didn't change or remove the feelings he had developed over time for Louis despite the rejection he had received a few months ago.

So again, he was walking back from schools with his back heated from the intense stare of Louis, the only person Harry has ever loved.

But little did he know, this time it was different. 

There was a guy leaning against a lamp post with a cigarette resting between his lips. Once Harry was near, the stranger lifted his head and a smirk spread across the whole of his face. 

Harry just carried on walking and instead of just one pair of eyes watching him, there was two. Harry shivered with uncomfortableness but he just carried walking by.

Sooner rather than later he had reached his home. 

 

LOUIS

 

Louis was completely furious, he curled his fist into his hand so tight that he knew there would be finger marks.

His eyes were glued to the stranger's who was watching Harry, top from bottom with eyes full of lust. 

The moment hit him, he wasn't supposed to be feeling like this, he was supposed to be letting Harry go so he just carried on walking. 

He may have accidentally bumped into the stranger but only Louis needed to know that.

 

HARRY

 

It was midnight when Harry decided to go for a walk. 

The stress of upholding his new sudden confidence and trying to complete his final year of college was beginning to get to him as well as being forced to come to terms that Louis didn't want him.

He reached the bench and instant tears fell down his face.

"Harry?"

He looked up and saw the ocean blue eyes, which he was trying so hard to forget, standing in front of him.

"Are you okay? What's happened?" 

General concern occupied Louis's facial expression causing more tears to fall, it was probably his imagination playing tricks with him. He did reject him after all. Loud sobs released from his voice box and he began to shiver.

"Oh god Harry." 

Louis sat next to him and immediately wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders in a protective manner.

"It's alright yeah, just calm down." 

Louis gently placed a kiss at the top of Harry's head. 

Angrily, Harry stood up from the bench.

"No Louis it's not okay and it won't be fine. Schools going crap, this whole pretending I'm fine when I'm at school is hard. But do you know what hurts the most? You. You hurt the most. These stupid fucking feelings just won't go even after 4 years and I just I can't deal with seeing you everyday acting so unaffected. I'm so in love with you and I never not once believed that would be a bad thing and that I would regret something that normally people wish to have."

Harry finally maintained eye contact with Louis and as the moonlight shone on his face Harry saw a tear flow down his cheek.

Louis slowly rose from the bench and stood in Harry's proximity.

"You're in love with me?"

Harry started back blankly and slowly nodded.

"God how could I have been so stupid?" Louis's hands glided through his hair in a frustrated manner, he turned around pacing in the area between him and Harry.

"Do you know that lamp post across the road? Can you remember when we first hugged over there?"

Unable to speak Harry just nodded.

"That was the first time I realised that I loved you. Which is quite funny considering I was with a girl" Louis chuckled darkly as Harry sobbed harder.

"I can't put it into words of how sorry I am. Over these past years I have treated you like pure dirt just because I was scared. But do you know what I was scared of? I was scared of hurting you, that's why when you popped up I rejected you. Not a day goes passed where I don't regret doing that. You need to know that I was so fucking scared of my feelings towards you. I mean who loves a boy for 4 years but doesn't say anything but carries on dating other people instead. You maybe didn't realise but I looked at you at every chance I got, I spoke to you at every opportunity. People see me as this confident, laid back teenage boy but boy are they wrong. When it comes to you Harry all of that is lost. " 

Louis gradually began to get closer to Harry. He moved his hand so that it engulfed Harry's in a tight embrace, the other slowly caressed Harry's cheek.

"I can never ask for you to forgive me not with the way I handled everything. But Harry I'm in love with you. For four years I've been in love with you, you are so beautiful and you deserve so much more than me. Which is why I decided to let you go. You have to understand why I did it." 

Harry stood back and began to speak.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare think that you aren't good enough for me, I have the right to decide that and I want to be with you Louis."

"Harry."

"No Louis, we both get to decide. You claim to love me yet you were so ready to walk out of my life infact you did."

"Harry it's not like that and you know it"

"That's exactly what it's like Louis."

Harry took a big step towards Louis.

"I know how scared you are but you don't have to be. Please just be with me, its not fair on yourself if you don't give this a go." 

More tears fell from both of their faces. Louis gripped onto Harry and pulled him into his chest holding him tight. 

He whispered "I'm so scared Harry, I've never felt like this. I've always had control over my life but whenever I see you it's like all the stability I have just disappears, but you are right it's not fair."

Again, he gently pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's curls.

"I don't know how this will go but I think I'm ready."

"Yeah?" Harry hesitantly replied.

"Yes."

Harry's whole world stopped when Louis finally pressed his lips against his. The slow movement of the kiss pulled a shiver out of Harry.

Louis pulled away first and took hold of Harry's hands.

"Would you like to come back to my place? I just want to hold you tonight"

Harry blushed and nodded.

\---  
Before they entered the house, Louis turned towards Harry.

"I really am sorry Harry." 

Harry just pressed his lips against Louis's in a soothing manner.

"Let's go in yeah."

Once they finally entered the home, Harry followed Louis towards the stairs.

"I'm just going to say goodnight to my dad quickly, my room is the first one on the right. You can get changed if you like, some of my comfy clothes are in the first draw. I will be up in a sec." 

Slowly, Louis made it into the kitchen where he spotted his dad reading the newspaper.

"Dad." Louis whispered

His father immediately got up and walked over to Louis and embraced him. 

"I hurt him dad." Constantly Louis muttered these words as, again, tears rolled down his face.

"Oh son, it's okay."

Louis removed himself from his fathers arms.

"It's not okay dad, all I wanted or want is for him to be happy and what do I manage to do. I stopped myself from showcasing my feelings to prevent myself from hurting him and yet I still fail to do that."

"Louis stop beating yourself up over this okay. You did what you thought was best and yes it might not have been your best choice but it happened. All you can do now is to work for forgiveness and just show him how much you love him."

Louis looked up in shock. 

"How did you know? How did you know I am in love with him?"

"Son, did you just hear what you said. I know you better than anyone else. These past years you might have portrayed to the world that you are happy but I could tell you were lying. Now I'm guessing he is upstairs as I heard two voices when you came in. So instead of just standing here, go show him how much you love him"

For the first time tonight a smile spread across Louis's face.

"Yeah I can do that. Thanks dad"

"Go get your boy Louis."

After a few minutes of standing outside the door, Louis finally built the guts to enter his room.

Inside Harry was shirtless looking for a top in Louis's draw. He had never seen anything as beautiful as Harry. He creeped over towards the other figure and spun him round which caused Harry to release a squeak. 

When Harry realised it was Louis a small smile formed. 

"Hey" Harry said with a blush settling on his cheeks.

Louis just grabbed his face and pressed a desperate kiss on his lips.

Unlike the other kisses, this one was filled with a different energy.

"You are so beautiful." Louis murmured when he released for a breath, as he slowly ran his arms across Harry's chest forming goose bumps to rise.

Harry's blush grew but he found the confidence to reach for Louis's lips.

Harry's arms settled on Louis's chest as he released a deep moan when Louis pushed harder against him.

"Harry." Louis whispered.

Harry just hummed against the pressure on his lips.

"Is this too fast?" 

"No, I want you Louis." Harry immediately replied.

Once Harry released those words Louis began pulling his own t-shirt over his head while trying to continue to kiss Harry. 

Louis moved his hands so they were resting against the waistband of Harry's trousers.

"Can I?"

"Please Louis." Harry whimpered, his mouth already becoming dry.

"I've got you baby" Louis began to pull Harry's trousers off and sank to his knees. 

"I'm going to look after you." 

Gradually, Louis began to press small kisses to the buldge in front of him causing Harry to release small whimpers. He then began to softly pull the boxers constraining Harry down to his ankles.

"I love you" Louis whispered.

"I, I love you" Harry managed to reply before Louis started to take Harry's cock piece by piece.

"Oh" Harry kept whimpering while trying not to fuck into Louis's mouth.

Louis started to moan around Harry's cock as he took Harry further. 

"Louis, God Louis."

"Its alright baby. I've got you." Louis murmured while catching his breathe before he started to swallow Harry again.

Before long, Harry began panting. Already feeling close to the edge. 

"Louis please."

Louis caught on and started to bob his head quicker while moving his hands to the part which he couldn't consume.

"I'm going to come, god Louis." 

"Go on baby, come for me"

Instantly, Harry felt his climax coming. He pulled Louis's hair just as he started to release. 

Everything went fuzzy for a moment as Harry tried to come down from his high. 

"love, are you okay?" 

Harry just hummed and smiled. Louis rose from his knees and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Let's get you to bed then love."

Harry looked down and saw Louis was hard.

"But don't you want me to finish you off." 

Louis chuckled.

"What I want is to get you in bed so I can cuddle you and me being hard isn't going to stop me from doing that." 

So he moved himself and Harry onto the bed and pulled the covers over them. His body quickly curled around Harry so that every part of them were entangled.

"Sleep well my love" Louis whispered before pressing a delicate kiss to the back of Harry's head.

A large smile erupted on Harry's face.

"I love you" He replied.

"I love you, I'm so glad I got my head out of my arse" Louis stated causing Harry to giggle. 

They were finally together and they loved each other and in the end that is all that matters.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- [ ]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!  
> This is my favourite fic I have written and is loosely based on my own experiences. 
> 
> Comment if something has happened like this to you, I will try and give some advice if you need it.
> 
> Remember you are strong.
> 
> Love,  
> Megan xo


End file.
